


Dragon Drabbles

by kyogaraa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, M/M, Other, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyogaraa/pseuds/kyogaraa
Summary: Just a collection of requests or drabbles. Mostly my baby girls and other ships.





	1. Let's Win Together (caulikale)

**Author's Note:**

> request on tumblr: "AH sent too early. write caulikale plz"  
> I needed some cute stuff today.

Dust cleared from in front of her vision, giving her sight of where they had ended up. She quickly glanced around for the familiar tied up hair and dark toned skin.

“Kale! Kale, where are you?” She called, still searching frantically with her eyes. The tournament had been much fiercer than expected, both her and Kale being tossed around from the explosions of power.

A cough interrupted her thoughts as she spotted a red blur against a broken portion of the ground. “Kale.” She muttered, relieved and began rushing over to help her from the rubble. “Don’t overdo it Kale, I thought I taught you better?”

She lifted one of the other’s arms over her shoulders. “I’m sorry.” She stopped moving, looking at Kale with wide eyes. “Why are you sorry?” 

Kale turned her head towards the ground and muttered, “I’m sorry you have keep up with me so much.” 

Caulifla sighed and smiled. “Don’t apologize for that. I want to make sure you’re safe. We’re winning this together right?”

Kale looked back up from the ground to Caulifla. “You- you really mean it?” She had tears forming in her eyes. 

“Of course I do. You and me, we’re gonna beat anything that gets in our way.” Caulifla leaned over and gently kissed the corner of Kale’s tear filled eye.

“Now let’s go win this tournament!” Kale gasped and her lips went to a shy smile. “Yeah, let’s go win.”


	2. Eyes Can Tell A Story (kakavege)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend of mine wanted me to write them some kakavege, so I gave it a good go.  
> It's subtle, I'm not really used to writing their characters. There are probably a lot of mistakes too, considering I always write at horrendously late times of night.

Rubble flew up past his body, little stones pelting against his already worn body. _These saiyans are really strong, and they’ve learnt so much in such little time!_ Son Goku thought to himself, dodging an energy blast aimed for his middle.

  
He steadied himself on the ground, letting out a huff whenever he saw the girls begin a charge for him once more. “Get ready old man! C’mon Kale, let’s show him what we’ve got!” The cocky one, Caulifla, began to charge a red light in her hand. “Right!” Kale responded, bringing energy into her hands as well. With a shout, they both began to release their gathered ki in a combined beam.

  
Goku quickly brought his fingers to his forehead, transporting behind the saiyan girls. “You two should work on making sure your target can’t move before letting out an attack like that.” He scolded, waving his finger for emphasis. They both turned around, looking as though to make for another attack. “Before you try that again,” Goku quickly waved both hands in the air. “Let’s make this a bit even, eh?”

  
He brought his hand to his head once more, locking on to someone familiar on the crumbling tournament stage. “Yo, Vegeta!” Goku called from the spot of wasted stone he landed on.  
The temperamental saiyan was currently locked in battle with Universe 11’s Toppo. Upon hearing Goku’s voice, they both stopped, glancing towards the newcomer with shock, and a bit of anger in Vegeta’s case.

  
“Whatever, just ignore him.” Vegeta scoffed and swiveled around, dropping back into a defensive stance. Toppo curiously stared at Vegeta, remembering how interested the saiyan was about his comrade’s fight mere minutes ago.

  
_Well if he’s going to be like this..._ Goku puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and flashed over to Vegeta’s side. Hooking his elbow with the other saiyan’s, he waved at Toppo and teleported closer to where he left the female saiyans.  
“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” His unlikely companion bellowed. “I was in the middle of winning Kakarot! You’d better hope you pulled me away for a damn good reason.” Vegeta’s finger pointed accusingly at Goku’s chest. With a worried smile, Goku brought his hands up beside his face in mock surrender.

  
“Well, those saiyans, the female ones from Universe 6? They’re a lot different than Cabba! In the short time I’ve been fighting ‘em, their power’s gone up a lot!” Vegeta pulled his hand down to his side, raising one eyebrow. “So what? It’s probably since you’ve been knocking them down so much. Saiyans get stronger with every fight, remember Kakarot?” He ridiculed, beginning to calm down to a normal degree of his temper.

  
Goku scratched his head, racking his brain for the memory of Vegeta telling him something like that. “Yeah, I remember Vegeta. Except they’ve been knocking me down more often than I’ve them.” He brought a hand under his chin.  
“I wonder if it’s because of how much they like each other?” Vegeta blanched, looking towards Goku with widened eyes. “‘How much they like each other?’ Honestly Kakarot, you speak of these two like they’re together.” He stared at the face of contemplation the other saiyan pulled.

  
“Well, they didn’t say anything about being together… But the way they looked at each other though, Vegeta. I could see something in their eyes.” Goku grinned sheepishly, bringing his hands to rest on his hips. “I thought it was kinda cute to watch them help one another out! Reminds me of how we act!”  
_How we act, huh?_ Vegeta smiled slightly at this comment. The saiyan prince, now looking pensive about what his fellow saiyan had told him, turned towards where he felt their energy coming from. “Show me.” Goku tilted his head a bit. “Huh? You wanna go over there now?” Closing his eyes in frustration, Vegeta groaned. “Yes Kakarot. I want you to show me what this whole 'I could see it in their eyes' is about.”

  
Goku shrugged and held out his hand for Vegeta. “Why must you always insist we hold hands to travel with your technique?” He looked off to the side and grunted. “Well, it’s the only time you’ll ever let me hold your hand in public!” Goku chuckled a bit, bringing his fingers closer to his forehead. Vegeta simply smirked and took a hold of his companion’s hand.


End file.
